The research will examine the interrelationship of enzyme activity and synthesis to gene function in the control of temporal morphogenesis in the basidiomycete Schizophyllum commune. Particular attention will be given to utilizing the genetic system of this species as well as a method of producing the synchronous formation of fruit bodies. Enzyme changes associated with morphogenesis will be examined. Attention will be given to the role of cyclic adenosine monophosphate. Mutants which affect the morphogenesis will be isolated. Mutants are then studied to determine the mechanism of regulation of enzyme activity during morphogenesis.